


Movie Night

by QuantumAbyss_mal (lonestarjdv)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dubcon Just Because There's not a lot of talking that happens here, Infidelity, M/M, Pre-Kerberos Mission, Right Before Shiro Leaves so Keith "Could" Be Legal, pre-kerb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:21:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25479856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonestarjdv/pseuds/QuantumAbyss_mal
Summary: Adam hates scary movies and Shiro's level of stress; so he recommends that Shiro have a movie night to unwind. Shiro starts to have spicy dreams about his friend and movie night buddy, Keith.Please enjoy this gratuitous, (un-beta'ed), whiskey-fueled smut.
Relationships: Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 82





	Movie Night

Movie night was Adam’s idea. As Kerberos crept closer and closer, Shiro wound tighter and tighter, and Adam felt like he had reached the limits of what he could do to help him relax. 

Adam taught a late night class on Thursdays and hated scary movies so it was the one night a week Shiro had a chance to watch the movies he wanted to watch without feeling guilty. When he found out that Keith liked scary movies, too, and hadn’t seen one in ages, well, it was a natural next step to Invite him. The kid didn’t have a lot of friends and Shiro could use the company. Adam understood.

Nobody could have predicted what happened next. For one, “The Ring” is objectively terrifying. Keith had never seen it before and Shiro couldn’t wait to find out what he thought. Half way through, Keith about jumped out of his skin and landed firmly in Shiro’s lap, where he stayed until the end of the movie. Shiro’s hand found its way under Keith’s shirt and brushed against the soft skin at his hip. He knew he should move his hand over Keith’s shirt, but he left it, running his thumb back and forth across Keith’s back. He didn’t breathe for the rest of the movie. He told himself it was because “The Ring” is objectively terrifying, not because Keith was warm and perfect squirming in his lap. Not because he thought he could close his fingers around Keith’s waist. He had never thought of Keith /that way./ but now that he’s started, he’s finding it hard to stop. 

When Adam came home, long after Keith had left for the night, Shiro fucked him into the headboard. It was the first sex they’d had in weeks. Adam counted movie night a success. 

The next week, Keith and Shiro watched something Korean. A monster movie. Keith crawled into Shiro’s lap from the very beginning, his back resting against Shiro’s chest. It was so heartbreakingly vulnerable, and Keith seemed so earnest, like he just needed someone to reassure him. Shiro could do that. He wrapped his arm around Keith and rested his hand on the top of Keith’s thigh. For reassurance. ‘Cause that’s what friends do. He tried not to think about how his palm spanned the top of Keith’s leg. He swore he only squeezed once, and didn’t replay the rewarding moan that escaped Keith over and over again in his mind. Didn’t file away the feel of Keith’s shoulders arcing into his chest, hips pushing back into shiro’s. 

They blushed when they said goodnight. Why did they blush? They just watched a scary movie. Shiro couldn’t recall any of the details of the movie. Just the way Keith felt under his hand, the rise and fall of his breathing against his chest. 

Adam got home later than usual that night and Shiro was asleep, tousled in their bed, a smile curving the corners of his perfect lips. Adam was glad to see Shiro happy and relaxed for the first time in a long time. 

Shiro woke up next to Adam the next morning, achingly hard. Shiro moved against him until he began to stir and then coaxed low moans out of him until they were both panting and spent, tangled in their sheets. But instead of soothing the itch under Shiro’s skin, it only intensified it. 

The first time Keith came in Shiro’s hand it was really unexpected. They weren’t even looking at each other. Shiro wasn’t sure how his hand ended up in Keith’s pants, or how his other hand crept up under Keith’s shirt to palm across his nipple and hold him flush against his chest. It was like one minute he was watching Poltergeist and the next minute he was licking Keith’s cum off his fingers while Keith shuddered and sighed, boneless in his lap. It could’ve happened to anyone. It wasn’t unpleasant to find that cum and popcorn go pretty well together. 

When it was time to say goodnight, Shiro and Keith parted awkwardly at the door. Neither mentioned any specifics of their night. “See you next week?” Shiro asked, studiously avoiding Keith’s eyes. “Uh, yeah. Next week.” 

When Shiro woke up the following morning, Adam was snoring softly beside him, just like any other day. When he saw Keith in the hallway they smiled and waved and went their separate ways like they always did. That Friday was so normal that by the end of the day, Shiro was convinced that maybe he dreamed the whole encounter. When he and Adam made love that night, Shiro’s conscience was clear. He knew the difference between dreams and reality. 

Shiro had always had dreams that were larger than life, and it was easy enough to keep pretending that Shiro’s Thursdays were just a series of super-vivid, intensely hot wet dreams. Especially since Keith seemed like he should be tough and hard. Like he was on the mats sparring. But in Shiro’s movie night dreams, his skin was always impossibly soft under Shiro’s hands, his body yielding and pliable. Shiro never encountered any resistance as he shifted and positioned Keith exactly the way he wanted him. And as it turned out, he wanted him so many ways. 

Friday morning he woke up next to Adam. He and Keith interacted like they usually did in the public spaces in the garrison and even on the bluffs when they raced in the desert. Shiro thought maybe he noticed a hungry edge to the way Keith’s eyes tracked him across the room, but nobody else seemed to notice, so maybe that was just a Keith thing. 

Thursdays became exquisite torture. Whenever Keith and Shiro saw each other in the halls, it felt...charged. Which was weird, Shiro thought. There was no way Keith could possibly know what Shiro was dreaming. Things were deteriorating with Adam because of Kerberos. 

Shiro came back from the kitchen one week with popcorn and Keith was laid out on his stomach across the whole couch. Brat. Shiro stepped over, turned, and slid his legs under Keith’s crotch, stroking his hands across Keith’s ass a couple times before pinning him in place so he couldn’t struggle up. The titles were playing when Keith felt Shiro's fingers hooking under his waistband and sliding his shorts down over his ass. Shiro made a low, appreciative sound in his chest as he ran his hands over Keith’s bare cheeks, his thumb down the cleft between them. Keith‘s cock twitched, pinned against Shiro’s leg and Shiro reached under him and positioned him so that he was pressed between Shiro’s thighs. Keith whimpered as Shiro spread apart his ass cheeks, one thumb on either side of his hole. Lazily, almost absently he teased, stroked, and petted, squeezing while simultaneously lifting and dropping Keith’s hips to guide his cock between his legs.

The scene shifted in the movie and Shiro decided he wanted to try something different. He repositioned himself to tuck Keith's legs over his shoulders so he could lap at his hole while Keith’s cock rested in the deep cleft in his chest. The new position put Keith face to face with the enormous bulge in Shiro's sweatpants and he mouthed at it curiously. Shiro groaned into Keith’s ass and arched into Keith's lips. Keith pulled Shiro’s sweats down to free his cock and nuzzled in the hair above and to the side before exploring the red-flushed cockhead with the tip of his nose then the end of his tongue. Shiro had gone still, occasionally kissing or tracking broad stripes from Keith’s balls to his hole. Keith licked tentatively at first, but then in circles. He kissed, chaste little close mouthed pecks that escalated into sloppy open mouthed explorations with plenty of tongue. Shiro palmed Keith’s ass and let his head fall back against the arm of the couch as Keith brought him to one of the most startling and satisfying climaxes of his life. 

Shiro’s last dream before he and Adam broke up, he drooled into the couch cushions, ass in the air, Keith fingering him open while some generic horror movie played across the screen. The sound wasn’t even on. All Shiro could hear, distantly, were his own groans. 

Shiro and Adam finally broke up two weeks before launch on a Thursday. Shiro forgot all about movie night until the doorbell rang and he opened the door to find Keith in the shortest shorts he’d ever seen. Keith immediately registered that Shiro was a wreck. Face blotchy with a mix of anger and anguish.

He shoved his way inside and once the door was closed, pushed up on his toes to kiss away the tears on Shiro’s cheeks. It was such an intimate gesture that Shiro was a little taken aback at first. But then he noticed that when Keith stepped back to take another look at him he had that quality about him that the Keith in Shiro’s dreams had. Not Keith in the hallways or classrooms or hangar. This was private Keith. Just-for-Shiro Keith. Shiro’s eyes widened a little in shock. Just-for-Shiro Keith looked just like wet dream Keith. Keith watched the shift in Shiro’s expression as he processed this seemingly-new information and moved quickly to kiss him on the mouth. And once Keith’s mouth was on Shiro’s the piece that had been missing over the last few weeks and months slotted into place. Shiro wrapped his fingers around Keith’s hips and squeezed and Keith moaned into Shiro’s mouth. It was so satisfying that Shiro growled in response. 

This. 

This was what he wanted. 

Who he wanted. 

He shifted his fingers under Keith’s ass and lifted him off the floor, fingertips far enough beyond the hem of his tiny shorts to register that there were no underwear. 

Shiro couldn’t resist. He stretched a finger to tease at Keith’s hole and Keith arched, keening. Fuck, he wasn’t even gonna make it to the bed. 

Shiro dropped Keith to the ground again and pushed him against the wall next to the door. He dragged the shorts down with one hand as he used the other to turn Keith’s head toward him so he could lick into his mouth. He ran his thumb down the crease in Keith’s ass and Keith pushed back into his hand.

Shiro tested up to one knuckle and found no resistance.

“Keith?”

“Please, Shiro.” 

He didn’t have to ask twice. Shiro pulled down his sweats, spit in his hand, and lined himself up. 

“Ready, baby?”

Keith nodded against the wall. 

Shiro covered Keith’s mouth with his hand as he slid in. He rested his head on the wall next to Keith’s, both of them breathing hard. And then he moved. Tentative at first and then picking up speed until his whole world narrowed to the sound of his hips against Keith's legs, the feel of Keith, warm and wet around him. 

“Oh, Keith, baby,” Shiro moaned into Keith’s shoulder as he came, leaning more heavily into the wall.

Keith followed Shiro over the edge. 

The rest of that night, almost all they said were each other’s names. 

Whispered, yelled, lamented. Reverent, feral, commanding, scolding, entreating. Fond, loving, mournful. Whining. Keening.

Shiro picked Keith up under the thighs and deposited him in his bed, where his hair splayed across the sheets in a dark halo. He blanketed Keith in his body and nosed along his jawline. He whispered in his ear. “This is where you belong. This is where you’ve always belonged.” 

“Shiro,” he responded. “I belong wherever you are.”

The night before launch quarantine was a Thursday. The day the Kerberos mission officially began, Shiro woke up to Keith’s violet eyes studying him as if he would never see him again. He lifted a hand to rub his thumb along Keith’s cheekbone and Keith sighed deeply. His eyelids fell closed, lashes brushing the top of his cheek. 

“Hey,” Shiro said softly. “Don’t watch scary movies with anyone else while I’m gone, ok?” 

Keith studied him carefully. “I would never. You’re the only one I want to watch scary movies with, Shiro.” Keith shifted closer so that Shiro could fold him in against his chest. 

//

A year later, on the Castle of Lions, after they had rescued Shiro and had been saving the universe for a little while, the Paladins were at breakfast and Shiro looked up at Keith nonchalantly

“I was thinking of watching a scary movie tonight.”

Keith choked on his goo and flushed deep red. 

“Oh yeah?” He squeaked out. 

“Yeah. Maybe something,” Shiro licked his lips, “Korean? An old monster movie?” 

“Yeah, yeah Shiro, that sounds great,” Keith responded, pounding his fist on his chest to unseat the food goo lodged in his throat.

“I like scary movies,” Lance volunteered.

“Can it Lance.”

//

Shiro opened the door that night and there wasn’t even a datapad in his room. “We’re not even gonna pretend, huh?”

Shiro looked at him mock innocently. “Pretend what? Maybe I’m the monster now.” He pulled his shirt off and Keith’s breath hissed through his teeth seeing the results of the arena for the first time. That night Keith spent extra time charting the new peaks and valleys of Shiro’s body.

Slotted skin to skin against Shiro’s side, Shiro’s arm wrapped around him, pulling him close, Keith sighed contentedly. “I missed movie night.”

Shiro pressed a kiss to the crown of Keith’s head. “I missed you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I read and respond to comments! 
> 
> If you enjoyed this you might also enjoy Khoury: http://archiveofourown.org/works/25341880/chapters/61445089


End file.
